villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spragg
Spragg (often referred to as Spragg the Living Hill) is a villain in the Marvel comics. It is a "monster" revived in the modern age as a supervillain, belonging to an entire race of aliens known as the Hill People the fearsome creature would become a foe to She-Hulk as well as the lesser known Hellcat, ultimately it would also encounter the Thunderbolts (themselves a strange mix of villains-turned-heroes). History Early Years (Pre-Modern Era) Spragg began life as one of the ancient Hill People, energy beings caught in a cosmic cataclysm when they were trapped by the formation of an early Earth, becoming one with the planet's core after straying too close to the planet (being many billions of years old and spacefaring by nature). Spragg would, many aeons later, manage to wrestle its way to Earth's surface due to the effects of its "siblings", who caused earthquakes and other siesmic phenomena during their long stay in the Earth's core : malevolent by nature Spragg instantly decided it would use its own telepathic powers to enslave humanity and began a violent crusade, emerging fittingly enough in Transylvania (around twenty years before the "modern era" of Marvel comics). Realizing it was weaker than it had originally been Spragg mind-controlled a small number of people and threatened to kill them if the entire nearby village did not approach it - when the village complied the monster proceeded to enslave them as well, having them put to work building a machine by which to magnify its telepathic powers on a global scale. Luckily for mankind as a whole a travelling geologist by the name of Dr. Bob Robertson had strayed into the area and learned the true nature of Spragg, by chance his metal mining helmet blocked Spragg's mind-control and thus he went undetected by the monster as he managed to sabotage the creature's planned weapon and instead turned it into a rocket that blasted Spragg off-world, the alien yelling in anger at its first defeat by the humans it had planned to enslave. Modern Era ??? Powers and Abilities Spragg exists as a being of pure energy that can animate large chunks of rock and rubble, to the point the creature can manifest as large hills and cause havoc by manipulating nearby rock and siesmic phenomena - animating clones of itself, creating humanoid avatar for its own use or even causing destructive tremors and dangerous sinkholes. Spragg can fly in space and manipulate large clusters of asteroids, being made of energy it needs no food nor water to survive and is completely immortal, if it is removed from a physical form it will simply return to its energy state until it can find itself a new body. In addition to all of these fantastical abilities Spragg is a telepath, capable of controlling the minds of nearby humans - it can be weakened by iron (which blocks out his telepathy) and steel, which can trap the creature in a relatively inanimate form if used to encase the entity. Trivia *Spragg shares many similarities with Ego the Living Planet, however, no official work has ever suggested the pair are related and it seems the Hill People evolved independent of Ego or his numerous "relatives". Category:Marvel Villains Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Aliens Category:Hegemony Category:Hulk Villains